Apenas um sonho
by JulietWeiss
Summary: Após um grande período separados, os irmãos Sparda compartilham o prazer da 'reunião familiar' de maneira como nunca esquecerão.


_**All Characters © Capcom and Hideaki Itsuno**_**  
><strong>

_Nota_: _Bom, essa é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi em modo geral, em meados de 2005. Quem jogou Devil May Cry 3 irá notar que usei uma das cenas do jogo como foco na história, utilizando algumas das falas dos personagens. Se você for realmente lê-la, lhe desejo uma boa leitura._

* * *

><p>É noite de lua cheia. O suave brilho da lua aclara o céu escuro e frígido, onde o silêncio percorre pelas ruas completamente vazia. Em uma determinada região na cidade há um beco isolado, onde se encontra a única agência de extermínios de demônios a domicílio cujo nome é Devil May Cry.<p>

Pela falta de clientela Dante se encontra pensativo do lado externo de sua loja, sentado sobre os degraus em frente à porta, enquanto observa uma misteriosa torre que havia se materializado já faz alguns dias, não muito longe dali.

* * *

><p>Há dois mil anos Sparda, seu pai, era um dos generais do Imperador das Trevas chamado Mundus, mas, por contingência de alguns fatores ocorridos ele acabou se rebelando para o benefício do mundo humano, derrotando sozinho o imperador e todo o seu exército, fechando a entrada do reino demoníaco.<p>

Após tal derrota, Sparda passou a governar o mundo dos humanos ao qual conheceu Eva, uma humana comum ao qual acabou por amá-la. Com o tempo Eva engravida de gêmeos, os nomeando de Dante e Vergil.

Sparda viveu durante alguns anos com sua família, e antes que desaparecesse deu-lhe a Eva o amuleto perfeito, que mais tarde passa a dividi-lo em dois dando aos filhos como prenda de anos.

Eva infelizmente foi assassinada durante um ataque de demônios enviado por Mundus, enquanto protegia os gêmeos.

Dante acredita que seu pai passou para o outro reino e por conseqüência da morte de sua mãe poderá ter sido o fator que moldou sua personalidade e a de seu irmão. Sendo assim, desde o dia em que resolveu abandonar tudo o que possuía na época para seguir sozinho sua própria vida, nunca mais viu ou se quer ouviu falar de Vergil. Mesmo pensando em tais circunstâncias que poderiam ter ocorrido ao irmão durante esses anos, não gostaria de ter a certeza de que Vergil estivesse morto, pois apesar dos pesares ele é sua única família até então, após o falecimento dos pais.

* * *

><p>Após vários minutos ponderando, Dante resolve levantar-se dos degraus para entrar em sua loja, para dar continuidade a seus afazeres <em>(não que ele tivesse algo realmente importante para fazer no momento, mas...)<em>. Quando sua mão direita se aproxima da maçaneta da porta, sente um ligeiro calafrio por toda a extensão do seu corpo, presenciando alguém desconhecido por perto. Devido às circunstâncias, Dante é ligeiro ao sacar do coldre de couro preso na cintura sua arma esquerda Ebony, mirando na direção do alvo suspeito.

Perante o beco totalmente ermo com pouca iluminação, podia-se ver surgir do outro lado da rua uma figura misteriosa. Vestindo um sobretudo preto e longo com sua face totalmente coberta por um capuz, nenhuma parte do seu corpo está exposta para poder identifica-lo.

Ainda com sua arma em mira, Dante pergunta ao outro o que deseja, e como era de se esperar, não obteve nenhuma resposta. Ambos ficam durante vários segundos em silêncio e sem reação alguma, e mesmo com a suspeita do estranho, o mestiço resolve abaixar sua arma colocando-a de volta no coldre, passando a fitá-lo por um momento. Ele não se sente ameaçado. Muito pelo contrário, pelo fato de já ter passado por vários tipos de situações, essa com certeza é a menos ameaçadora pelo qual já esteve presente.

Dado alguns instantes, o misterioso aproxima-se vagaroso até o mestiço ficando em uma distância razoável, logo estende sua mão direita com um envelope branco. Mesmo desconfiado da situação, Dante pega o envelope e fica a observar o que acabará de receber. Logo, quando resolve questionar algo, seus olhos perde o misterioso de vista como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Dante entra em sua loja e caminha até sua mesa de trabalho posicionada no canto superior da sala, bem próximo à parede e ao lado do banheiro, possuindo uma visão privilegiada do ambiente caso apareça alguém no recinto. Em um movimento brusco posiciona seu pé direito em sua cadeira deitada sobre o chão, fazendo-a ficar de pé após dois giros no ar. Dante acomoda-se sobre a mesma, colocando seus pés sobre a mesa como de costume.

Com o envelope recebido ainda em mãos, o mestiço passa a observá-lo ponderando sobre o conteúdo e quem o teria enviado. Segundos depois ele quebra a curiosidade abrindo o envelope, se deparando com um bilhete que havia nele escrito apenas a seguinte frase:

_"Encontre-me no topo da Temen-Ni-Gru, a torre que serve de ponte entre o Mundo Humano e o Mundo Demoníaco"_

Dante não pensa duas vezes e se ajeita para sua nova aventura, averiguando seus equipamentos, dando partida logo em seguida a caminho da misteriosa torre.

* * *

><p>Chegando ao seu destino, o mestiço abre a porta principal com um forte chute com a sola do seu coturno <em>(coisa que ele faz sempre que pode, por sinal)<em> e encontra um corredor vazio. Apesar de que por algum motivo que não se consegue por em palavras, é possível sentir uma aura maligna permeando o local. Nada que venha a tirar o sorriso sarcástico de diversão que o mestiço tem estampado no rosto, pois já sabe que está por vir.

Dante presencia a areia que se encontra no velho _(e parcialmente destruído pelo tempo)_ saguão da torre começando a se mexer e em seguida subir pelo ar, se juntando mais e mais até que der repente essa areia se transforma em uma estranha criatura que lembra um velho corcunda vestindo um manto, que certamente não tem menos que algumas décadas sem qualquer tipo de cuidado, usando uma estranha máscara de madeira ao qual não se vê olhos, apenas mórbidas esferas vermelhas no lugar das orbitas. A criatura carrega uma foice com uma lâmina muito maior que normalmente deveria ter e faz menção de cortar Dante com a arma.

* * *

><p>Após um período longo de batalhas entediantes, Dante por fim chega ao local desejado. Ele caminha sobre a chuva que cai impiedosamente enquanto observa cuidadosamente e detalhadamente tudo ao seu redor.<p>

Dado alguns minutos se depara com uma pessoa familiar, parada de costas em uma distância relativamente grande logo a sua frente. Não acreditando no que seus olhos estão vendo, continuou a caminhar com o ritmo dos passos desacelerados, na direção do mesmo.

- Você apareceu. –_o indivíduo disse, virando-se em seguida para Dante–__  
><em>  
>- Você sabe como fazer uma festa, Vergil. Sem comida, sem bebidas... E os convidados já partiram. –<em>Dante fala em tom irônico de deboche–<em>_  
><em>  
>- Minhas sinceras desculpas, meu irmão. Eu estava ansioso para vê-lo. Não consegui me concentrar nos preparativos da festança.<p>

- De qualquer forma, já faz um bom tempo desde nosso último encontro. Que tal dar um beijo e um abraço em seu pequeno irmão? Ou melhor... Que tal um beijo NISSO?! _–ele_ _saca uma de suas armas apontando para Vergil–_

Estáticos em seus lugares perante a chuva diluviana, os gêmeos trocam olhares desafiador, e logo após alguns segundos, Dante volta a dizer:

- Então é isso que chamam de uma reunião familiar emocionante, eh? _–indaga com um sorriso nos lábios–_

- Você está certo. _–Vergil afirma, colocando uma das mãos em sua espada, preparando-se para o ataque–_

Sendo assim, inicia o confronto entre os gêmeos. Uma longa batalha, porém um pouco difícil para ambos.

Os dois lutam arduamente e nem mesmo a chuva interfere na '_pequena'_ briga familiar.

Os movimentos são rápidos.

É um mais habilidoso que o outro.

Defendem cada movimento, mas nenhum consegue acertar o outro até então.

Os dois mantem certa distância e voltam a se encarar.

- Por que você se recusa a ganhar o poder do nosso pai, Sparda? _–Vergil indaga com expressão séria no rosto–_

- Heh... Pai? Eu não tenho pai.

Cada um corre na direção do outro. O vencedor da luta se definirá no fio de suas espadas.

Ambos chocam-se, mas a espada de Vergil foi mais rápida, perfurando o abdômen de Dante com Yamato, o deixando ferido.

- Tolice Dante... Tolice. _–ele comprime sua espada com mais força–_O poder controla tudo e sem força você não protege nada, muito menos a si próprio.

Em um movimento brusco Vergil retira a espada do abdômen do irmão, o empurrando para trás e pegando o amuleto preso no pescoço do mesmo. Dante choca-se com o chão gélido, logo o mais velho dá de ombros saindo a passos lentos.

- Por que... Por que você não me matou logo? Você poderia muito bem... _–Dante indaga enquanto tenta se levantar e apoiar com as mãos sobre o chão–_

Impaciente, Vergil vira-se e caminha a passos firmes e acelerados na direção do irmão. Agacha-se sobre o mesmo puxando-o em seguida pela gola do sobretudo.

- Apesar de ser um demônio eu não o vejo despertado em seu interior. Se me permite, farei isso mudar a partir de agora. _–ele diz a meia voz aproximando seus rostos-_

Em um movimento brusco, Vergil coloca a mão direita na nuca do mestiço, o puxando para mais perto de si de modo que seus lábios se toquem, dando-lhe um beijo.

Surpreso com o ato repentino do mais velho, Dante arregala seus olhos azulados enquanto permanece com o corpo estático e sem reação. O outro por sua vez não tira os olhos do irmão, analisando suas reações.

Ambos ficam nas mesmas posições por vários minutos, compartilhando essa nova experiência. Vergil aprofunda cada vez mais o beijo ao colocar a língua na garganta de Dante, os fazendo sentir a mistura de suas salivas com as gotas de chuva que continuam a cair.

Ainda descrente da situação, Dante permanece com os olhos abertos fixando o olhar frio do irmão, tentando compreender o motivo que o fez tomar esse tipo de atitude. Pelo fato de Vergil ser do tipo reservado com a personalidade calma, jamais imaginou ou sequer pensou nesse tipo de reação vinda do próximo.

As mãos que estavam na nuca agora passam a deslizar pelo pescoço do mestiço, logo os dedos alcançam a parte de couro marrom em seu peito, o arrancando de modo violento e retirando-o para que não atrapalhe o seu serviço. Vergil abandona os lábios de Dante e alcança de imediato o mamilo esquerdo, dando fortes mordidas propositais para ouvir seus gemidos. Segundos depois se desloca até a ferida localizada em seu abdômen, passando a língua e sugando todas as gotas de sangue que escorrem e se misturam com a chuva.

Com a força psicológica esgotada e a insistência de Vergil com a língua percorrendo toda a extensão de seu corpo frio, Dante se entrega de corpo e alma devido tais circunstâncias, e mesmo sabendo que continua sendo observado, sente as mãos do mais velho abrindo a braguilha de sua calça seguida do zíper.

Com o olhar sóbrio fixo aos olhos do irmão, Vergil esfrega o nariz sobre o tecido fino da peça íntima do mesmo, sentindo o cheiro de testosterona emanado pelo membro já ereto, logo o massageia com uma de suas mãos, sugando-o fortemente ainda por cima do tecido de modo que o estimule cada vez mais.

A respiração já está alterada e ofegante. O hálito quente de Vergil está lhe proporcionando uma sensação única e descontrolada, fazendo-o agarrar os fios de cabelo úmidos e brancos do outro.

- Vergil! _–sussurrou à meia voz–_

- O que foi? Você está com pressa de algo?

Vergil ergue-se rapidamente se apoiando com os joelhos no chão, puxa com força a calça de Dante até debaixo do joelho como se fosse arranca-la, fazendo-o deitar-se no chão devido à força do impacto, e coloca cada uma de suas pernas em volta de sua cintura _(cintura do Vergil, só para constatar)_.

- Só vou usar você um pouco mais. –_ele da um pequeno sorriso de canto, levando dois de seus dedos à boca melando-os com o máximo de saliva possível–_

Antes que Dante pensasse em exclamar, sentiu os dedos introduzirem por inteiro em sua entrada. Ele não hesita e deixar escapar alguns sons de sua boca, logo Vergil começa a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, posicionando sua outra mão desocupada sobre o membro pulsante, masturbando-o à medida que intensifica os movimentos.

Ter Dante e seu corpo esbelto sobre o seu controle torna a cena uma visão quente e excitante. Ele sabe ao certo o que fazer e como fazer. É como se estivesse masturbando a si próprio.

Dado alguns minutos, sente o próprio membro sufocado e latejante por dentro da calça, abrindo-a em seguida com a mão que acabará de abandonar o membro do outro.

Dante surpreende Vergil com um ato inesperado, o empurrando para trás com o pé direito ficando agora por cima.

- Agora deixa comigo. _–disse em tom baixo de voz bem perto do ouvido–_

O mestiço começa a passar a língua úmida sobre a orelha esquerda, dando leves mordidas de arrepiar, logo desce pelo pescoço até alcançar o ombro, mordendo agora de modo forte e profundo, deixando a marca de seus dentes visíveis. Uma de suas mãos desocupadas vai até o sexo de Vergil, colocando-a por dentro da calça alcançando seu membro, retirando-o em seguida para fora.

Dante o segura com as duas mãos o abocanhando por completo, lambendo-o e fazendo movimentos circulares com a língua na ereção. O outro por sua vez não hesita em dar um grito meio rouco de prazer, pois a língua de Dante está o levando à loucura.

Com as mãos agarradas nos cabelos brancos do menor, Vergil o puxa para mais perto de si de modo que o fizesse engolir tudo, não permitindo parar com esse momento de prazer. Dado alguns minutos de excitação e não conseguindo mais segurar, libera todo o seu sêmen.

Limpando sua face melada com os dedos e lambendo-os, Dante estampa um sorriso malicioso no rosto se posicionando sobre o colo do outro.

- Serei bonzinho deixando você ter um pedaço de mim.

Vergil não pensa duas vezes e segura de modo agressivo as nádegas de Dante, penetrando-o em seguida de forma violenta. Sentindo a súbita invasão, o mestiço geme ofegoso, não evitando um breve comentário sarcástico:

- Hah... Está apertado... Sinto que irei gozar logo.

- Você ainda e capaz de fazer esse tipo de comentário?

Para Vergil não existe aquela conversa de _"dois corpos se acostumarem unidos"_, logo inicia as estocadas agressivas, fazendo o gêmeo gritar ao sentir a dor de rasgar-lhe a carne. Seu canal ferve junto ao membro pulsante do mais velho, e embora não tenha esperado para que o vai-e-vem começasse, os movimentos se intensificam a cada segundo. Dante entrelaça seus braços em volta do pescoço de Vergil, o puxando para mais próximo de seu peito enquanto balança os quadris de modo frenético.

Fora o som da chuva que continua insistindo em cair do céu noturno, ouvia-se perfeitamente Dante clamar de prazer a todo instante por mais e mais, chamando o seu gêmeo pelo nome, o fazendo arrepiar-se com as súplicas.

Apesar da excitação, ambos já estão próximos do limite. Sentem o clímax se aproximar fazendo com que Dante se contorça por completo, logo ambos gemem intensamente, chegando juntos enfim, ao orgasmo.

Os dois permaneceram em suas posições enquanto descansam, recompondo aos poucos a sanidade e o folego.

Ainda em cima de Vergil, Dante olha fixamente nos olhos inexpressivos do irmão, passando seus dedos sobre a face quente e úmida, traçando um caminho até a boca.

- Por que você está fazendo essa cara? Não está satisfeito?

- Isso não é o suficiente.

- Heh, desse jeito eu não vou descansar hoje.

- A culpa é sua...

Vergil passa sua mão pelo pescoço de Dante, deslizando os dedos pelo seu corpo másculo, aproveitando cada milímetro de pele que a ponta de seus dedos toca, tirando prazer mesmo do pequeno contato com a pele e os bem esculpidos músculos. Ele alcança o ponto de maior interesse de sua mão, acariciando-o enquanto relembra os últimos minutos. Ele percebe que seu irmão está cansado e ofegoso, por isso se limita a apenas ficar deitado sobre o mesmo enquanto sente a chuva cair sobre o corpo, ao som da respiraçao de ambos.

Antes que percebesse, Dante se rende ao cansaço e acaba adormecendo após se perder em pensamentos sobre o prazer que sentira minutos atrás.

* * *

><p>De modo repentino Dante desperta ao som do seu telefone tocando, logo se desloca do sofá da sala que acabará de se levantar para atender o mais ligeiro possível. Ao tirar do gancho pergunta quem é, mas não obtêm resposta. Insistiu mais uma vez, mas o silêncio permanece do outro lado da linha. Impaciente e um tanto confuso, deixa o telefone fora do gancho o colocando de lado sobre a mesa. Ele se escora sobre a mesma e para por um breve momento, recordando-se do possível sonho que teve, no qual compartilhou toda a intimidade com seu irmão.<p>

Apesar de o sonho parecer real, sabe que esse tipo de situação jamais aconteceria de verdade.

Ele passa uma de suas mãos pelo rosto e percebe que está levemente molhado pelo suor, necessitando de um banho, e sem pensar duas vezes se desloca até o banheiro para relaxar o corpo e a alma, fechando a porta em seguida.

_~*Fim*~_


End file.
